A la lueur d'une lampe éteinte
by Neliia
Summary: L'histoire se passe après le retour de Kyo, donc à la fin du manga. Ce sera en deux chapitres seulement. C'est assez court. Je changerais le Rated en fonction des reviews et des demandes. Si vous voulez un lemon, dites le-moi.
1. Chapter 1

Chapitre 1 : _A la lueur ..._

C'était un après-midi ensoleillé, et Yuya était comme hypnotisée devant une affichette :

_**Recherché**_

_Kyo aux yeux de démon il possède un grand katana…_

Un homme se mit à lui parler et voulut mettre sa main dans son décolleté, disant qu'une jeune fille comme elle ne devrait pas voyager seule. Elle resta un court moment tétanisée puis, se retournant brusquement, menaça l'homme de son arme :

_« - Si tu continue à dire n'importe quoi, je te troue le cerveau ! »_

L'homme recula devant la menace lorsqu'ils sentirent une aura meurtrière les enveloppait. Il s'enfuit au loin, en hurlant « Au monstre ! ». Mais Yuya, elle, avait reconnu cette aura. C'était la même que Kyo. Elle se retourna et vit une silhouette ainsi que deux yeux rouges luisant et un katana qui brillait d'une lueur étrange.

_« - Kyo ! C'est toi, Kyo ! Kyo… c'est vraiment toi ! »_

La silhouette, qui n'était autre que Kyoshiro, s'approcha et se dévoila, tout sourire :

_« - Je plaisante ! Tu y as cru ? »_

Yuya, à qui la blague n'avait pas plu, le ficela la tête en bas à un arbre. Elle s'installa à côté, lustrant son arme.

Lorsqu'il se détacha, il lui dit :

_« - Sakuya m'a dit que les étoiles avaient parlé de Kyo… J'ai pensé que ça t'intéresserait d'être au courant._

_- Non… Je ne veux pas le savoir. Je sais que Kyo est en vie, alors je le retrouverai toute seule. »_

Ils continuèrent à parler lorsque le tenrô de Kyo se mit soudain à briller très fort. Ils entendirent alors :

_« - J'aurais pu m'extraire seul des décombres de la tour rouge mais le tenrô m'a projeté à l'autre bout de la terre. Du coup, j'ai mis un temps fou pour revenir jusqu'ici… Je vais me venger. Tout le long du chemin, j'ai entendu ta voix et celle des autres qui m'appelaient... Je t'ai fait attendre. »_

Cette voix, ce corps, ce visage, et ces yeux, d'un rouge sang : c'était bien lui. Kyo. Yuya, laissant éclater sa joie et ne pouvant retenir ses larmes, se jeta dans ses bras en criant son nom. Il la couva d'un regard protecteur en posant une main sur sa tête, l'autre tenant sa pipe.

Il était enfin revenu. Après toutes ces années d'attente insupportable, Yuya se sentait enfin renaître. Elle était entière et vivante.

Elle avait changé en trois ans son corps était celui d'une vrai femme et sa chevelure était toujours aussi belle et blonde comme les blés. Elle était un peu plus grande et ses yeux avaient retrouvé toute leur luminosité. Elle resplendissait.

Après cette effusion, Kyo et Yuya reprirent leurs habitudes et ne se rapprochèrent autant que pour se disputer.

Bien sur, la nouvelle du retour de Kyo ne fut pas long à se propager et toute la bande se précipita chez Sakuya et Kyoshiro.

Le saké coula à flot, les questions fusèrent et la joie s'installa rapidement. Yukimura et Tigre Rouge étaient déchaînés : ils ne cessaient de chanter, de boire et de danser sur les tables.

Après plusieurs heures de débauche, ils n'avaient pas fière allure. Ils étaient tout deux livides, tirant sur le vert lorsque toute la boisson qu'ils avaient bu leur remontait dans la gorge. Ils finirent par s'assoupir dans un coin.

Yuya, Sasuke et Sakuya étaient les seuls sobres, n'ayant pas voulu participer au concours de boissons. La chaleur commençait à étourdir la jeune chasseuse de primes qui finit par prendre l'air tandis que ses compagnons allaient s'occuper de Yukimura ou Kyoshiro.

Toute la bande avait finit par s'endormir dans la grande pièce commune, sauf Kyoshiro et Sakuya qui avaient rejoint leur chambre conjugale ainsi que Yuya que tout le monde ou presque avait oublié dans le jardin.

Kyo finit par la rejoindre, ne supportant plus la proximité étouffante de ses compagnons. Il vit sa serviteur n°1 endormie dans l'herbe, son kimono aux couleurs de l'automne laissant apercevoir la chair sucrée de sa gorge et ses jambes légèrement ouvertes. Sa chevelure répandue en auréole dans les fleurs qui parsemaient le jardin.

Elle était belle.

Elle respirait calmement, signe qu'elle dormait. Il s'approcha doucement, désireux de ne pas la réveiller.

Il l'aimait, il en était certain, mais il était bien trop fier pour s'abaisser à ce genre de choses. Mais s'il ne pouvait lui dire, il pouvait au moins le montrer… Ne serais-ce qu'un tout petit peu.

Il se pencha et embrassa la belle endormie qui ne tarda pas à se réveiller. Elle fut étonnée de sentir de longs cheveux contre son visage, ainsi qu'un parfum qu'elle aimait par-dessus tout. Mais ce qui l'a surpris encore plus fut le goût exquis de lèvres sur les siennes.

Elle ouvrit les yeux brutalement pour découvrir un Kyo qui la fixait intensément. Elle se mit à rougir fortement, ne sachant comment réagir face à cette intrusion dans son intimité.

Elle se releva sur les coudes, sans cesser de fixer les rubis du démon. Elle se releva encore un peu plus et finit par atteindre les lèvres avides du tueur aux milles victimes. Ils s'embrassèrent fougueusement jusqu'à ce que des pas les fassent s'éloigner l'un de l'autre.

C'était Akari qui, encore à moitié endormie, cherchait à toucher le visage de Kyo pour pouvoir enfin se marier avec. Il esquiva facilement le coup et partit en direction de la salle, bien décidé à aller se recoucher malgré l'aube qui venait.

Yuya aida Akari à retourner à l'intérieur et décida de prendre un bain. Elle se glissa dans l'eau chaude avec un frisson de volupté. Elle ne cessait de se ressasser le baiser avec Kyo qui avait enflammé certaines parties de son corps.

Elle essaya plusieurs fois au cours de la journée de lui parler, mais ses amis l'accaparaient tout le temps, heureux de la revoir et elle avait l'impression que Kyo restait en retrait d'elle.

Le soir, elle décida de se changer les idées en faisant un tour dehors. Sur le chemin, elle rencontra beaucoup de monde qui parlait du retour du légendaire démon aux milles victimes. Ils n'étaient pas les seuls à savoir qu'il était revenu et qu'il se trouvait dans la maison des « gentils pharmaciens ».

Elle décida de rentrer car elle en avait un peu marre de tout ce monde qui n'avait que Kyo à la bouche. Même si elle était contente qu'il soit revenu, elle ne voulait pas que tout le monde lui saute dessus dès son retour.

Lorsqu'elle se rendit compte de ce qu'elle pensait, elle se mit à rougir et arriva chez Sakuya, une belle couleur aux joues. Kyo leva un sourcil interrogateur face à la mine rougie de son amie mais celle ci détourna le regard et partit dans la cuisine pour aider Sakuya à préparer à manger.

**Ω**

Yuya passa une bonne semaine en compagnie de Sakuya, Kyoshiro et Kyo. La bande était partie depuis un moment déjà, trop occupée à diverses tâches. Mais, la belle blonde savait que quelque chose n'allait pas, cependant, trop heureuse du retour de l'homme qu'elle aimait, elle ne s'en préoccupa plus.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapitre 2 : _...d'une lampe éteinte_

Plus les semaines passaient et plus Yuya remarquait que Kyo ne s'intéressait à elle que lorsqu'ils étaient seuls. Cela ne la dérangeait pas. Au début. Mais, au fur et à mesure, elle se sentait un peu délaissée face à cette honte.

Un jour, elle décida d'oublier sa peine en allant chasser des têtes mises à prix. Il vit rapidement une tête qui avait une très grosse récompense. Elle ne se posa pas de questions et approcha son triple canon de la tempe du criminel.

Mais sitôt que le canon fut en place, elle sentit une forte douleur à sa tempe et sombra dans le sommeil.

**Ω**

Lorsqu'elle se réveilla, elle était dans un lit inconnu avec un énorme mal de tête. Elle ne se souvenait pas de grand chose. Elle força sa mémoire à faire un effort, amplifiant son mal de tête.

...Une ballade... Un homme... Recherché... Un... Un coup ! Elle avait reçu un coup à la tête, voilà pourquoi elle avait si mal...

Elle essaya de se mettre debout mais ses bras étaient attachés au lit. Un homme, celui mis à prix s'approcha d'elle et se mit à caresser son visage d'un doigt sadique.

_« - Alors ma belle, on s'attaque à plus fort que soi ?_

_- … Lâches moi sale brute !_

_- Oula... Ne me parles pas sur ce ton ou alors... »_

Il fit passer son doigt à l'intérieur du kimono de la blonde avec une lente perversité. Elle frissonna de dégoût face à cet intrusion sur son corps.

Il partit avec un petit rire sadique et elle en profita pour se déchaîner contre ses liens. Mais rien n'y fit. Elle regarda par la fenêtre et vit que le soleil déclinait à l'horizon.

Elle attendit, dans l'espoir que Kyo vienne la sauver, comme toujours. Mais plus la nuit tombait et moins elle pensait pouvoir voir le jour le lendemain. Elle se mit à hurler comme une démenée. Une gifle et un bâillon la ramenèrent bien vite au silence.

**Ω**

Le lendemain, elle se réveilla, courbaturée de partout, les poignets ensanglantés et la gorge sèche. Bon, elle était en vie, c'était déjà ça. Elle avait la désagréable sensation que ses jambes étaient parcourus de milliers d'aiguilles. Elle releva doucement la tête et découvrit de fines coupures sur toute la surface de ses jambes.

Elle essaya d'examiner le reste de son corps pour vérifier que tout fonctionnait mais apparemment seuls ses membres inférieurs avaient été touchés. Elle avait affaire à un malade, un psychopathe ! Elle devait s'enfuir où elle allait mourir dans d'atroces souffrances.

Elle se débattit comme une forcenée et la corde qui entravait ses poignets se fendilla un peu. Les brins de celle-ci avaient été mal tressé ensemble et lorsqu'elle se rendit compte qu'elle avait un peu plus de mou, elle tira plus fort.

Mais elle fut forcée d'arrêter car ses poignets s'ouvrirent et elle entendit les pas lourds et pesants de son kidnappeur arriver.

_« - Relâches-moi ! _

_- Quelle mauvaise humeur ! Et dès le matin ! Tu ne crois pas qu'il faudrait être plus... GENTILLE ! »_

Il lui saisit ses cheveux avec une grande violence en prononçant ce dernier mot, ce qui la fit crier et se débattre. Les plaies à vifs de ses poignets se rouvrirent tandis qu'elle donnait de violents coups de jambes dans l'air. Un coup finit par arriver dans le ventre de son agresseur qui sortit un petit couteau de sa manche et décidé de « punir » la jeune impudente de petites coupures sans conséquences sur le haut de son corps.

Yuya hurla de plus belle et se débattit de plus en plus fortement. Ses liens de détendirent de plus en plus et finirent par lâcher, mais le mis à prix avait eu le temps de lui faire de nombreuses plaies sur tout le corps. Elle le repoussa, sa peur lui donnant la force de l'éloigner et de s'enfuir.

Elle courut, son yukata transpercé de plusieurs petites coupures. Bizarrement, l'homme derrière elle ne lui courut pas après. Elle n'y réfléchit pas jusqu'à ce qu'elle entendit une détonation et une balle sifflée à quelques centimètres d'elle. Il lui avait volé son arme. La blonde se mit alors à courir en zigzag.

La traque commençait.

**Ω**

Il faisait nuit et les Quatre Sacrés du Ciel devaient se reposer. Deux jours déjà qu'ils recherchaient infructueusement la jeune chasseuse de primes sans dormir. Kyo n'avait pas mangé et refusait de se reposer mais vu l'état de ses compagnons, il se résolut à leur accorder une nuit de sommeil.

_[Flash-Back]_

_Les quatre grands guerriers étaient revenus chez Sakuya pour revoir le démon qui était un peu comme leur guide et leur sauveur lorsqu'ils le rencontrèrent en train de partir, à la recherche de Yuya. Ils décidèrent évidemment de l'aider._

_[~]_

Il alla s'asseoir dans un coin, avec une bouteille de saké pour seul compagnie. Bientôt, tout le monde s'endormit. Les cœurs n'étaient pas à la fête.

Mais la solitude du démon fut de courte durée car Akira s'approcha doucement de lui.

_« -Kyo..._

_-..._

_-Kyo, tu sais, on sait tous que tu aimes Yuya mais... tu devrais reprendre ton sang-froid. Tu n'as pas dormi et mangé pendant deux jours entiers..._

_-..._

_-Kyo, tu..._

_-Lâches moi ! Arrêtez avec vos histoires ! Je vais bien ! Si je vais chercher Planche à Pain c'est juste parce que sinon j'aurais personne pour me ramener mon saké ! Arrêtez de vous faire des illusions avec elle. C'est juste mon serviteur n°1 ! »_

Ils se retournèrent brusquement suite au bruit caractéristique d'une branche qui craque. Akari ne put retenir le nom qui s'échappa de ses lèvres :

_« - Yuya... »_

Mais elle n'avait d'yeux que pour Kyo. Si encore le regard hostile et effrayant qu'elle lui jetait était un regard. Elle n'en croyait pas ses oreilles ! Elle qui pensait qu'ils s'aimaient... Elle était tout juste bonne à chercher son saké ! Rien de plus !

Elle se retourna et repartit vers son agresseur. Elle n'était plus consciente de ce qui l'entourait. Elle voulait juste fuir, courir malgré la douleur. Que son cœur implose, qu'elle fuit loin de _lui_.

Elle courait toujours plus vite, se rapprochant dangereusement de son kidnappeur jusqu'à le voir dans son champ de vision. Mais elle ne s'arrêta pas pour autant car elle ne le voyait pas. Seule une brume rouge était visible dans son champ de vision. La rage qu'elle éprouvait lui aurait donné des ailes.

Elle finit par tomber et la douleur de sa chute mêlée à celle d'une balle lui effleurant l'épaule la ramenèrent à la réalité. Mais sa rage n'était toujours pas partie. Elle se jeta férocement sur l'individu qui l'avait blessé.

Celui-ci, surpris par le brusque changement de comportement, se laissa plaqué au sol. Elle en profita pour lui arracher son arme des mains, avec une telle force que le poignet de celui-ci se tordit dans un craquement.

Cela eut le mérite de faire crier le criminel. Ce cri fut la dernière chose qu'il put dire avant que la furie blonde qu'il ne reconnaissait plus comme la fragile victime qu'il avait enlevé ne lui mette le contenu de son chargeur au travers du corps.

Elle vidait son chargeur et sa rancœur sur cette homme abominable. Lorsque son chargeur fut vide, elle abaissa sa main, son regard ne se détachant pas du corps.

**Ω**

Kyo s'était lancé à la poursuite de la blonde après sa fuite. Il avait eu le temps de remarquer les nombreuses plaies qui couvrait tout son corps. Merde ! Pourquoi avait-il fallu qu'elle entende ça ! Il ne le pensait même pas... Mais elle avait dû penser que si vu le regard qu'elle lui avait rendu.

Il accéléra le pas lorsqu'il entendit de nombreuses détonations.

Ce qu'il vit lorsqu'il arriva à la hauteur l'étonne au plus haut point. Un homme était étendu par terre, le corps troués de multiples balles et la chasseuse de primes qui le regardait d'un air absent.

Il s'avança vers elle, mais elle fit un pas en arrière, ne voulant pas qu'il l'approche. Elle avait assez souffert comme cela. Elle ne voulait pas de ses mensonges.

Ils se regardèrent tout les deux comme deux animaux sauvages qui se jaugent. Il essaya encore une fois de s'approcher mais elle pointa son arme vers lui. Chose inutile sachant qu'elle n'avait plus de balles...

Confiant, il continua son avancée sous les yeux furieux de la blonde et fermés d'Akira, arrivé un peu plus tôt. Elle essaya de tirer, mais n'entendit qu'un _clic. _Alors elle lui jeta son pistolet qu'il esquiva d'un mouvement d'épaule.

Tout en gardant ses yeux fixés sur la blonde, il dit :

_« -Akira, barres-toi ! »_

Celui-ci ne se le fit pas dire deux fois et partit, non sans avoir regardé une dernière fois Yuya.

_« - Dégages ! Abruti ! _

_-..._

_- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? Ah mais oui ! J'oubliais ! Tu as besoin de qu'un pour chercher ton saké c'est ça ? Eh bien, ne comptes pas sur moi ! Je me tires ! Adieu ! »_

Et sur ces mots, elle fit demi-tour et commença à partir. Mais elle n'alla pas loin. Ses membres ne la soutenaient plus. Elle avait perdu une quantité non-négligeable de sang, n'avait pas ou peu dormi et n'avait rien avalé depuis plusieurs jours. Elle s'assit sur le sol, le souffle court et saccadé.

Le démon en profita pour s'approcher un peu plus, et répandit son sang sur la blonde qui vit toutes ses coupures disparaître.

_« - Si tu crois que je vais te dire merci, tu peux crever !_

_-Yuya... »_

Cela eut le don de la calmer. Elle qui avait l'habitude de se faire appeler Planche à Pain par le démon...

_« - Je... Je... suis désolé. Je... Rahh ! Pourquoi c'est aussi dur ! Je ne voulais pas que ma réputation ne change ! Voilà... »_

Mais Yuya le fixa sans comprendre. Alors il continua, tout en lui tournant le dos.

_« - Pendant ces trois années, je suis redevenu le tueur, le démon aux milles victimes et... je ne pouvais pas... montrer ma... faiblesse... devant les autres. »_

Il garda un temps pour remettre ses idées en place.

_« -Mais après ce que tu viens de vivre... Je...Je n'ai aucune excuse mais Yuya... Je...Je t'aime ! »_

Il se retourna pour voir la blonde la tête entre ses genoux repliés, son corps se soulevant quelques fois. Elle s'était endormi ? Non... Elle pleurait.

Doucement, elle releva sa tête baignée de larmes mais aussi barrée d'un grand sourire avant de dire :

_« - J'ai confiance en toi, Kyo »_

Lorsqu'ils rentrèrent, personne n'osa leur poser de questions mais ils ne se quittaient plus et n'en reparlèrent plus jamais. Ces quelques mots et les regards qu'ils échangeaient avaient suffit à ce qu'ils se comprennent.


End file.
